No Son of Mine
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: This is BB's past. How he lived though hell as a child, now with scars, no love, and his little brother to protect. This is a journey of recovery, adventure, romance, second chances, and tragedy. This is his story. Complete with a message.
1. BB Part 1

I wanted to do this after I'm done with Chasing Red, but I just got done with the first chapter and all so I don't want to waste time. This is really an fic that one of my char. has a story to tell. It's Rated M for a reason. I won't change it down to T because after you read this, you might not wanna cry.

I do own the story, the idea, my char. but I do not own Super Mario. It belongs to Nintendo. So PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

* * *

><p>No Son of Mine<p>

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated M for Boo Abuse, Swearing, and Violence

LBxBoolet and BBxBoolossus (Girl Version)

Plot: This is the true past of BB, LB, Boolet and Boolossus. All in BB's P.O.V. I star in it too but in later chapters!

I only own the story, BB, LB, Boolet, Female Boolosus and myself (fiction me). I do not own Super Mario Bros., they are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 1

It all started with a scream. Well, my scream. The reason? I am getting beaten up by my dad for something that I didn't do. _Again._

My name is BB, and I'm a Boo. Yes the ghost who lives in haunted houses and such, but we don't live in such places like that. No, we live just like humans. Nice houses, nice lawns, jobs. You name it.

At first life here was great, but until both Mom and Dad lost their jobs 'cause of their drinking.

It wasn't _my_ fault that they started drinking, it wasn't _my_ fault that they lost their jobs, and it wasn't _my _fault that they started to hit me whenever they get a chance.

So, here I am. Beaten up, nearly crying, and lying on the hard, cold floor, "Daddy… Why?" The biggest Boo, which was my Dad, was looking down with blood shot eyes and evil frown playing on his face.

"Why… You want to know WHY? I'll tell you, your nothing to me and my wife, you're useless, you don't obey, and you disgust me!"

That last thing he said was still inside my brain, I'm not useless, I was strong and I can work hard than any other Boo! But obeying…? I course I obey!

It's just hard to say why.

Like I said before this happened, before this started crashing down. I used to go to Boo School, I wasn't popular, I get A's, and I play sports despite my size.

Well, that was a long time ago. Now I'm homeschooled, thanks to the drinking. Well, not totally homeschooled. They won't teach me anything; they always drink, go out, and beat me.

End of story right? Wrong, it's only the beginning people.

I was five in Boo years when Mom went in labor. I was excited that I'm having a sister or brother to play with and protect. But what I was worried was about Mom and Dad.

They wouldn't have anything to do with me, so why would they take care of a baby?

My answer was very clear, and this totally shocked the shit out of me. As the baby Boo was born, they named it LB because he was so tiny.

I think he was just the cutest thing ever!

My parents, however, have other ideas for him, however. They take him like I wasn't there and raised him well. There was no drinking, only rehab. And if they go out they call a babysitter, not me.

Then one day I was feeding LB some baby food when Dad stormed in the kitchen. This was bad; I wasn't supposed to leave my room.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" It wasn't loud enough to scare LB but it was loud enough for me. I stopped feeding LB and turned around.

"What? Can't I just feed my little brother?"

Dad grabbed me by the arm, HARD. "Why are you out of your room?" He demanded, I then realized as I smelled his breath: he was drinking once again.

"Where's mum," I asked, trying to break free from my dad's grip. "Isn't she with you?"

"Out with rehab friends."

Mom stopped drinking since LB was born; she changed her attitude and image. She then started making friends at the Boo Rehab; I've seen a few of the friends but never spoke to them.

"Why are YOU out of your ROOM? YOU'RE not SUPPOSE to be SEEN!" he yelled again, unaware that LB was watching this. Both in shock and in confusement.

"Because…" I started to say but he threw me hard against the wall. I didn't scream though I knew that was coming. I managed to move before he punched me on the face.

This was it. I was going to die in front of LB… Until Mom opened the front door; she saw what was going on. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BB!"

Dad stopped, and slowly turned around. "Um… honey. You're home already?" Mom floated towards me with worry eyes, I couldn't see that Dad was still glaring at me.

"Are you ok BB?" she asked, she was trying to pick me up, but I was gasping for air.

"I'm… Ok Mom… I am… I think."

Then she turned back towards Dad, "How could you?" Dad raised his arms as if he didn't know what was going on. Mom can see this, "Don't you lie! I asked BB to watch LB for a while!"

I nodded, "I… been trying to tell you that…" But Dad didn't care. "In. Your. Room. NOW!"

I struggled towards to my room trying very hard not to cry.

* * *

><p>Like I said please do not try to cry.<p> 


	2. BB Part 2

Ok, I know it's sorta been a while since Idk.

So I'm gonna give you chapter 2 of "No Son of Mine". Note: each chapter is darker each time. I own the story and of course LB, BB, and the parents.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I could hear them. Mom and Dad having one of their 'talks' again, mostly talking about me (I know Dad's talking bad about me, but still…).

Then I heard the front door slam and a truck starting up, Dad going somewhere again. After two seconds Mom opened my bedroom door, she was worried.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, like I said she's changed: from drunk-nearly-hitting-me mom to beautiful calm Boo.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, looking at her. "Is LB ok?" Mom nodded, "Yep, he is ether asleep or awake for that noise…"

"It's about me isn't it?" I said, hurt. This happen before, when they went to rehab Dad wasn't doing his best on trying to quit drinking but… thing didn't go as well.

"Listen to me BB, I know what your father does is no… oh I wish I can put it simplify that maybe… you're different than most of the Boos out there."

If only I've heard that a thousand times! Somehow I knew it's a lie. I know I'm different than most of the Boos. They weren't hit by their parents!

"Please Mom, I'm tired." I finally said, she nodded and gave me a kiss. Little did I know that it will be my last…

…

The next morning was quiet, Mom was feeding LB, and I was having some Apple Jacks when Dad came in. Mom could only stare, I stared at my food.

"Morning dear," my dad's husky voice broke the quiet kiction. "Morning honey," my mom answered back. Just a calm tone she said that.

I just ate my Apple Jacks without a word.

…

LB and I were outside, our parents were watching TV. It was fun playing and teaching LB games. We were playing catch; it was fun for LB because he liked to throw the ball hard, not too hard though.

The next thing I knew it was afternoon. And I was getting thirsty. "LB? Want something to drink?" This made my little brother nod.

I only grabbed two glasses of water, as soon I got back outside I nearly scream in horror. I had completely forgotten to warn LB about that metal pole.

You see when I was LB's age I was playing with that same pole when my father saw me, took the pole away from me… and got my first beating with it.

I nearly dropped the glasses when I saw my little brother play with that same metal pole. Not to mention that it had the blood of my first beating.

Well LB didn't see that and he had it by his tail now. I wanted to take the metal pole away from him and scold him for playing it.

But then… IT happened.

LB was swinging the pole on his tail like Luke Skywalker in Star Wars and he didn't see a short circlet power line.

"LB! LOOK OUT!" Well, my screaming came too late. Next thing I saw was bright electricity passing though from the cord to his tail.

LB was screaming and so was I. Then everything was way too quiet. Then I heard my parent's voice, Dad had an angry tone and was about to cuss about the blackout when he stopped dead.

"No… NOOOOOOOOO!"

LB was still breathing thank god, but his tail was nearly gone. My dad shouted toward my mom to call 911 and I blacked out, dropping the glasses of water in progress.

…

_Why? Oh why didn't I warn him about that metal pole…_ The next thing I knew that I was in the hospital, in a bed.

My mother was crying and didn't notice me waking up. _Oh no…_ My heart pounded as I suddenly remembered what happened that afternoon.

LB. Lightning. And passing out.

"LB…"

That got my mother to stop crying and stared at me. "Oh… oh BB! You're ok!" I suddenly saw that something in my mother's tone was not right. It was like she was forced to be happy that I was ok, but something still wasn't adding up.

"Finally, I thought you died. Well, welcome back to earth stupid." It was Dad, and those last six words tore my heart apart. He was still a cold hearted bastard that was supposed to be my father, and yet he still looked at me like I was a piece of wood that should be picked up and thrown off a cliff.

Mom looked at from my father to me. She didn't want to say anything that would be getting hurt.

Finally I asked, "Where's LB?" Dad frowned coldly, "The doctors are getting him a new tail, no thanks to you."

No thanks to me? What was he talking…? Then I knew. I was supposed to keep an eye on LB, but I ended up leaving him for three seconds.

"Dad, why aren't caring? About me? I passed out." I want to know. "You are a worthless piece of shit that's what you are. I can't stand you, and I wish you were never ever born!"

That made me want to cry, but try as I might tears keep rolling down. This caused my dad to go angry, "Oh now you going to cry! How about I make you cry more?"

I knew it was going to come again.

He went towards me, and hit me with his fist. "I'm going to make sure you stay passed out!" He grabbed a pillow and placed on my face.

I screamed and tried to push it away but Dad's hold was strong. Then my mind suddenly became a little fuzzy, _this is it!_ I thought sadly, _he's really going to kill me!_

Then suddenly Dad was pushed away, Mom grabbed the pillow and stared hard at him. "You're lucky that the nurses never call the police yet."

Dad was still furious at my mom for saying that. "You and I are going. And leaving this-" he stared coldly at me, "-dump."

I was trying very hard to get my vision back, but I felt so tired. So tired…

(1:50 A.M.)

"…..b…." Ugh, who is talking now? "…..BB… Please wake up." Then it became clear now.

I opened my eyes only to find a nurse, who was talking to a cop behind her. Something was clearly not right.

"BB, I'm nurse Bootish. And I need to ask you some questions for the cops." Cops? What? "Ugh, what? What's going on?"

"One of our staff says that she saw your father trying to kill you. Then took his wife and ran off." Bootish said, the cop, who was now taking notes, nodded.

Then I remember LB. "My little brother, he had a tail redone, is he ok?" The nurse nodded. "He's just sleeping, though he is so brave."

Brave? What was she talking about? At least, I thought, he's ok.


	3. BB Part 3

And now the long wait is over! It's chapter 3 of No Son of Mine!

I own the ideas and the OCs but the rest belongs to their owners. Also the title is named after a Phil Collins song if you want to know that.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

As soon as I recovered a little bit, the same cop that was in my room wanted to ask me a couple of more questions. The nurse, realizing that he wanted to be alone with me left the room.

"Mr. Booaten, I'm Officer Johnson. I need to ask a couple of questions, but do you want something before we do this?"

I started to speak, my voice was nearly gone. "I… would like some water please?" Johnson nodded and asked a passing nurse to get a bottle of water.

I was still in my hospital bed, still scared of what my 'father' was trying to do to me. "I know this is really hard for you and your brother, but I want to ask just three questions. And I will go easy, if you want to cry you can."

Johnson was a nice cop to understand this, I blinked and nodded. Just then the nurse who was passing my room handed me a water bottle.

Then with a sigh, Officer Johnson grabbed his notepad and pen and began the first question (A/N I've watched a lot of CSI and Law and Order, and it gave me some ideas for the three questions. So you can thank the two shows for that and I do not own them.)

"Mr. Booaten, how old were you when your father first beat you?" This was a simple question; I answered honesty "Three."

"Second question: Does your father hit LB as well?" Johnson asked which made me frown. "No. My parents loved him. I was just a thing to my 'father'."

Johnson nodded and with a mutter "I see…" he wrote on the pad. Then he looked up once more and finally asked the last question, "Do you love your brother, do you want to do anything for your brother?"

I nodded, "Of course I love LB! I would never let anything happen to him even if it kills me!" Oh… I almost forgot about the lightning tail.

Johnson gave a nod and closed the notepad. "Alright, that's all I want to ask you BB. Thank you and I hope you… recover soon."

He left the room, and I cried hard.

…

Officer Johnson was on the phone talking about the brother's problem. "…Yes and they are still in the hospital. The older one, BB, was almost killed by his own father…"

A pause, then the officer nodded, "I see. How long is she coming to get them?" Another pause, "Five minties? I see, I'll tell him then…"

He hung up the phone sighing, "Well, let's hope she can try to talk to them, if she can…"

…

Liz was pissed, not just pissed, but really in a bad mood. She was about to go to sleep for the night when her friend Vivian told her to get moving to the hospital.

"An Officer Johnson called," she said, not realizing that her friend was getting ready for bed. "He said that two Boos have a parent problem."

Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt Liz grabbed a warm coat and car keys and made her way to the van parked in front of the foster home for Boos.

She will admit that the foster home has seen better days, it was nearly falling apart and the backyard was all too muddy to go out and play.

Liz was selling the place because of all that, plus the place is getting torn down after they were gone. Who were they you ask? Well it was Liz, Vivian, and two more Boos called Boolet and Boolossus.

Boolossus was the daughter of King Boo, who was on vacation because of some lottery number winning. And there was her cousin Boolet, who was still only LB's age and had a problem of her own.


	4. Boolossus Part 1

Ok, talk time. I have decided that I will do my LPs (If you have not seen them it is on my YouTube profile, just type 'VivianShadowGirl') on Wednesdays and the weekends (mostly Saturday) and the stories such as this will be worked on for Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. There will be times where I'm not going to finish the chapter due to other things. So that will be all from me.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Boolossus watched as Liz drove off to get the two other Boos that were in the hospital. She sighed, she couldn't sleep after knowing that these two… BB and LB? Having a parent problem that was more than she had gone through.

She turned towards a bed to where her cousin Boolet was sleeping peacefully. God how can she sleep throughout this whole deal?

Boolossus shook her head (or body?) as she tries not to think about it. Those six days ago was still burning in her head…

(Flashback: The first three days ago)

_Boolossus was staring out the window of her father's limo as she sighed. Why does she look so upset? Well for two reasons: one, her father was going on a trip after winning a lottery. Two, because of the trip his daughter has to stay with her older brother._

_King Boo knew that his daughter was worried about this; his son just got a baby girl. And not only that, was now a father._

"_Boolossus… This will have to do. I know you and Bootone don't see eye to eye but you are going to see your new cousin."_

_King Boo can tell his daughter wasn't pleased with this. He knew that she wasn't much of a fan of children but this might be a new start for her._

_Soon the limo slowed to a driveway where a rather large house stood, "This is it. Your brother's house." Boolossus heard her father say as the limo came to a stop._

_Bootone and his wife of two years stood outside the front door, both smiling at the arrival of the two guests who stood before them._

"_Right on time!" Bootone said in a cheerful voice. "How are you doing father and sister?" King Boo smiled as he hugged his son. "I'm doing really well; I was just dropping off your sister."_

_Bootone nodded as if he understood. "I see. So when will you be back?" King Boo shook his head (body?), "Not sure, this meeting's getting really intense lately; something about putting up some new stuff around the mansion."_

_As the two talked Boolossus was talking to Susan, who was holding a child. "So, how are you doing?" Susan smiled, "It's been… Nice lately. Have you heard the news? They say that some family were abusing their children for something."_

_Boolossus grimed, her father too heard about this. In fact, he says if this keeps up he'll have to do an check on it soon._

_Boolossus then turn her attention to the child in Susan's arms; it was a tiny Boo no bigger than a tennis ball._

_To her surprise the color of the skin, while her big brother was more of a pale baby blue and Susan's color was a pale sunshine yellow, the baby's skin was a very pale red._

"_Wow, it's a nice color."_

_Susan smiled, "Yes it is. Even the doctors have no idea why the color was red." Boolossus nodded, and then her father spoke from behind her._

"_It's time for me to go." King Boo too, was looking at his new granddaughter with happiness in his eyes, "Bootone and Susan, please take good care of your child. And Boolossus, I expect you babysit the child if ever the two go off somewhere."_

"_Yes Daddy." Boolossus knew never to let her father down. Maybe being around a child may change her views._

_Bootone gave King Boo a quick hug while Susan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek (Aww.). As soon as the limo disappeared, Bootone smiled at his sister. "Well, I expect you need a tour of the place." Boolossus nodded._

(Back to the Present)

Boolossus shivered as the cold air in the room was starting to breeze though the old cracked window of the Boo House. How long was Liz been gone? Hopefully not that long.

And then she realized: her father, King Boo, doesn't know. He had no idea what had happened because he was still on that trip.

She made sure to tell him on the phone, "H-hello?"

A voice was on the other line, "Hello, is this Boolossus?"

"Y-yes. Can I s-speck to my f-father please?"

"One moment."

It was quiet on the other line for only a few seconds, then King Boo's voice was on the line. "Hello?"

"Daddy! You have to come home now!"

"Boolossus? What's wrong, and why do you sound so scared?"

"It's Bootone and Susan… They… are dead."


	5. Boolossus Part 2

Finally manged to do this during work. Thank me later!

* * *

><p>5.<p>

(Flashback: The second three days ago)

_Boolossus was outside with baby Boolet enjoying the views of the sea. She had always loved the sea, every summer her father would take her to the beach so she can practice her swimming skills._

_Boolet, in Boolossus's arms, was trying to reach a passing butterfly. The Big Boo laughed happily at the smaller Boo's playfulness._

_Boolet tripped and began crying, Boolossus picked up the child and rocked her back and forth. "Sis!" Bootone's voice called from the house, "We're going to the movies, and you can call for a pizza if you want!"_

_The car drove off as Boolossus watched. She frowned, it wasn't fair that her brother and his wife get to go to places fun, but she had to stay at the house with her new cousin._

_But, that was ok. She was quite enjoying Boolet's company anyway. In fact, she felt happy._

_That night Boolossus was enjoying a pizza watching some cartoons when she noticed the sleepy Boolet in the corner of her eye._

"_What's the matter Boolet?" The sky blue ghost asked, the little red ghost replied, "Nightmare." Boolossus could understand, she used to have nightmare at Boolet's age. "Come here and we can talk about it."_

_Boolet did and together both watched the last cartoon before falling asleep._

_Bootone and Susan arrived from the movies two hours later, "Man that was something." Susan agreed, "Yeah, maybe next time we should take Boolossus and Boolet with us. They'll enjoy it as much as we do."_

_Looking at the clock the two Boos looked at each other, "Yikes, is it really that late?" Susan asked her husband. "Yeah, I guess we were out late I suppose. Go find my sister, maybe she saved some pizza left."_

_While his wife went to the living room, Bootone floated to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. Suddenly he felt unease, as if something was wrong. He slowly turned towards the stove, he did remember calling an inspector to check on the stove for any loose wires._

_But then suddenly recalled that he didn't show up in the afternoon as he was supposed to. Hitting him like a ton of bricks he began to run, "Oh shit…" but he didn't get far._

…

Boolossus began to tear up as she recalled the horror, the gas stove blew up causing her brother to be knocked out from the blast. His wife Susan screamed causing Boolet and Boolossus to wake up suddenly.

All she can remember was carrying the crying toddler in her arms and ran to the nearest window and jumped out. The police and firefighters arrived just as she placed Boolet on the ground. "Help me. Oh god help me! They're still in there! Oh god they're still in there!"

The firefighters floated towards the burning building while a Boo Cop was calling for an ambulance.

By the time the fire was out, there was no sign of Bootone and Susan. Boolossus started to hyperventilate saying "No, no, no, no, no."

She and her little cousin were taken to the hospital early in the morning. Liz and Vivian showed up five seconds ago, grim looks on their faces.

Boolossus knew that her brother and his wife didn't make it and her father, King Boo, will be angry and sad at the same time.

The story of Boolossus will only end not a happy ending.

But a tragedy.


	6. BB Part 4

6.

BB watched as the officer was talking to a young woman who just arrived not too long ago. "Look, we're still searching for their parents, but it'll take some time before…"

The girl raised her hand, "I know. I already have the king's daughter with me, but I suppose I'll take young BB and LB until then."

The officer took one final glance to BB and nodded, "I'll call if we find them." And then he left, Liz walked over to BB, "Good evening… or I'll say morning because it looks like the sun has risen. I'm Liz, and for the time being I'll be taking you and we can talk about what happen."

BB nodded, but then remembered LB. "What about my brother?" he asked, Liz smiled "He'll stay and heal for the time being, but right now you will have to come with me."

BB at first was scared of Liz, memories of his father still linger in his mind. "BB," Liz said, noticing him shaking, "I know that what has happen to you was hard to take, but you should not be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

BB then relaxed, he grabbed Liz's hand. "I'm so tired."

"I know, as soon as we get back you can sleep throughout the morning." Liz explain though a quiet tone. As soon as they got into the van BB shut his eyes and fell asleep. Liz smiled a bit and then looked at the road, this was going to be a long morning.

…

Somewhere in a highway an old beat up truck was speeding down at a really high speed. Cops followed behind at the same but safe pace. "Mr. Booaten! Please stop the truck!"

BB's father, the one behind the wheel, was holding a large rifle to his shaking wife, who tried to plead to her crazy husband to stop the truck but to no avail.

He opened the window and fired a couple shots at the cop cars. Officer Johnson, the cop who was with BB in the hospital, glared at the fleeing truck. He was remembering his promise to the boy that he will at least try to put his father to justice.

Although he wasn't sure that would be the case, he got the call of the said speeding truck off of Highway 88.

When he asked what happened, the cop on call said it was around 5 A.M. when the bank was held by the father who was on a drunken rampage. He was demanding money and whatever he wanted because he was saying that he was going to get out of this dump of the town.

He was also taking his poor wife hostage, beating her tensely to the point where she could no longer have the energy to run.

Johnson gripped the wheel of the cop car as he stared at the fleeing truck ahead. Tears began to fall out the corner of his eyes, how could a father do this? Such a thing never happens ever in their little town.

First a house fire that killed two Boos, now this…

Suddenly a loud noise startled Johnson out of his thoughts as the pickup truck's front tire blew up, causing it to turn sharply towards the right. Johnson can only watch in horror as the truck broke though the grid rail and fell forward off the side of the bridge.

The sound of splashing can be heard from above…

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger!<p> 


	7. BB and Boolossus

7.

Vivian was doing some paperwork when she heard the sound of the car's wheels on the gravel outside. She's back! Putting down the paper she vanished in the shadows to meet up with her friend.

BB was shaken awake by Liz who shut off the van, "We're here," she stated warmly. BB looked at the house, "It looks worn down…" he said flatly.

Liz smiled, "I know, it won't be ours for a little longer. It's going to be torn down in a few weeks." BB gaped at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Liz answered as they exited out the van. "King Boo is planning to put a new museum in its place."

"But where were you go?" BB asked, confused.

"Well," Liz smiled, "King Boo himself has asked if Vivian and I stay at the mansion until then, after all we have his daughter and cousin here."

BB thought about this, not only he was being cared for Liz, but was going to meet the princess of King Boo.

"What's she like, the princess I mean?" BB asked, slightly blushing. Liz grimed, "She's still in her room, but right now she's under a lot of pressure because she lost her brother."

BB gasped but didn't say a thing.

Vivian appeared from the shadows to greet her friend. "Hey Liz, I thought that you were bring two Boos back?"

Liz frown, "Yeah, his little brother is still recovering in the hospital so I had no choice but to take BB." Vivian shook BB's hand, "It's nice to meet you, sorry about… well…" She wanted to say more, but BB cut her off.

"Hey, it's ok."

Liz nodded to Vivian before heading to the front door. "Come on BB, I'll show you were you can sleep."

…

Boolossus was watching this from the window, her heart was pounding hard as she saw the other Big Boo besides Liz.

Wow, IS he cute? She thought, her mind was racing with thoughts. Of course, they had talked about her and her brother's death. The look she saw on the other Boo's face was pure sadness, something she never saw before.

Sure she has seen sadness before, after her mother died, King Boo would often think about her. Boolossus wiped a tear from her bright blue eyes, she then remembered after calling her father that she had to be brave…

(Flashback)

She made sure to tell him on the phone, "H-hello?"

A voice was on the other line, "Hello, is this Boolossus?"

"Y-yes. Can I s-speck to my f-father please?"

"One moment."

It was quiet on the other line for only a few seconds, and then King Boo's voice was on the line. "Hello?"

"Daddy! You have to come home now!"

"Boolossus? What's wrong, and why do you sound so scared?"

"It's Bootone and Susan… They… are dead."

"WHAT? When did this happen?!"

"An explosion… Boolet and I… escaped…"

"Boolossus, where are you two now?!"

"At Liz's…"

"Good, stay there until I get another plane home."

"Ok…"

"Make sure Boolet stays by your side at all costs too. I love you dear daughter."

"I love you too… Daddy."

(Flashback End)

Boolossus nodded and looked at Boolet. She was still sleeping peacefully, sighing Boolossus opened the door and went to see the other Boo.

…

BB was having trouble sleeping, the bed he was on was not of any of the best shape of sleeping, and then the room got cold.

BB shivered as he tried the covers up, but even that was proved useless.

Then he heard a soft knock on the door, expecting it to be Vivian, who was checking up on BB, he called quietly, "Come in."

Who enter the room was not Vivian, but a light blue Boo.

BB turned around but gasped at the new creature. "Are…. Are You…?"

Boolossus nodded, closing the door behind her. "Yes, I'm the princess of my father King Boo." This took BB back by surprise. "How did you know that I…?"

"I heard you from my window, I watched you and Liz coming out of the van." She admitted, "I even heard of what happened to you and your little brother, I just want to say how I'm sorry to hear about that."

BB didn't say anything, so Boolossus took a step closer. "May I see those scars?" BB nodded, shyly at first.

"If you feel uncomferble, I'll stop."

At first BB flinched at the touch of her hands on his scars, but after a while she stopped. "It feels like fire…"

Her eyes were full of tears again at the mention of the word 'fire', BB held her. "It's ok… We're going to be ok."

"How can you be fucking sure?! I lost my brother and sister in law, you were beaten up by your own father, and your brother's at the hospital… Oh god, and you're going to tell me that it's going to be ok!?"

Boolossus sobbed into BB's arms. BB could only hug her close.

…

When Liz hanged up the phone, she felt like she was going to cry. The police had called back with bad news.

Vivian watched her friend with a look of sadness on her face, she stood up but Liz stopped her, "I'll take care of it." She said in a blank stare.

Vivian nodded as Liz walked out the door.

…

LB had been crying all night, Officer Johnson had told him what had happened. "Mommy… Daddy…" He can only sob on the blankets.

…

Liz walked into BB's room, "Boolossus? What are you doing in here?" The light blue princess smiled softly, "I was just comforting him,"

Liz smiled but then frowned. "BB, (sigh) I got some good news and some bad news." BB blinked while Boolossus studied her face.

"The police found…. Your parents." BB gulped a bit, fear in his eyes. "Expect," Liz sighed, "There was a problem…"

BB started to hyperventilate at the thoughts of what would be the bad news. Did his father escape and would come after him?

"Your parents… drowned in the local river to escape from the cops…"

* * *

><p>Ok first off I want to say I am so sorry that I haven't been active on here for a long time. I've been so busy with my new cleaning job, which I do on Mondays and Thursdays, is kinda killing my time to do writing.<p>

I'll try to do more writing, but it'll only be on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Friday, and the weekends. Hopefully, I'll work on the last chapter of this, get on with my other projects, and do my creepypasta videos (which I recommend if you want to watch them, go right ahead).

Yeah... that's all.


	8. The End

8.

King Boo looked out the window of the airplane he was in. His mind was filled with thoughts about the events that was happening, the fire, his son, his daughter, and finally his granddaughter.

His eyes had looked out the window for at least for a couple hours, until since the plane took off. A Boo maid floated over to the king.

"Would you like something your majesty?" she asked, looking concerned. King Boo finally looked away from the window and looked at her.

"Some ice water would be nice, thank you."

The maid nodded and went to get the water.

…

The morning light hit BB's face as he yawned, his eyes, once a chocolate brown, were now red from crying.

Noticing that he was alone BB grabbed his headband and opened the door. He found the girls in the dining room, having some eggs and bacon.

BB took notice of Boolossus feeding a smaller red Boo with milk. That must be her cousin Boolet. BB thought.

Boolossus took notice of him, "BB…" Liz then looked up, a faint smile played on her lips. "Did you sleep ok?" she asked, concern in her tone of voice.

"Yeah… I guess." He muttered, finding his way to a chair. Vivian came over, placing a plate of eggs and bacon. "Here," she said, "You must be very hungry."

BB looked at the food, shocked that food like this was offered to him. He often ate a small piece of bread when his father will never give him a fancy breakfast like eggs and bacon.

Vivian notice BB's hurt look in his eyes, "You never had… this did you?" She frown and hugged him. BB felt safe in her arms as he did a sad smile.

Boolossus watched this with wonder in her eyes, she felt heat rushing on her face. She shook it off, _What am I doing?! She thought, I just met this guy! And all I can think about is how cute he is!_

Boolet, who was still drinking her milk, was giggling at her cousin.

Liz then heard the phone in her room and excess herself. Vivian nodded and went to eat her eggs and bacon.

BB took a bite of the bacon, he smiled as the crunchy and tender bacon landed on his tongue. Boolossus noticed this, "It's like you never had bacon before."

BB nodded, "I only ate bread… my parents never gave me anything else. Only once in a while I would have Fruit Loops."

This made Boolossus smile, "I love Fruit Loops too!" she gasped, "My father would give me a bowl on Fridays. We like to call it 'Fruity Friday!'"

They both laughed at the name while Boolet tried to reach her cousin.

…

"…So he's coming?"

A pause as Liz nodded, writing down some notes. "Ok, I'll be there to pick the little guy up." She then hung up and walked in the diner room.

"The hospital called."

This cause BB to glance up, "Is my brother ok?" Liz smiled, "He is ready to go. All I have to pick him up." BB sighed in relief, "Thank god. Can I come?"

Liz smiled, "I'm sorry BB, but I think it'll be best if you stay with Vivian if King Boo shows up." BB nodded, thinking that she was right.

Liz smiled, "Now I'll be on my way, Vivian…" Vivian nodded and took the plates away, Boolossus followed along with Boolet, who was holding on to her cousin's tail.

BB could only watch out the window as Liz climbed onto the van and drove away to the hospital. He sighed and went to see if he could help out with the girls.

…

The airplane that King Boo was on had landed on the runway around sometime in the early afternoon. The king thanked the crew for the ride and headed out to where Mr. Shivers, the butler, was waiting by the limo. "Your majesty, how was the meeting?"

King Boo sighed, "I had to leave early, something bad has happened." Mr. Shivers nodded as he opened the door for the king. "To Liz's, I ask?"

"Yes. My daughter and granddaughter are both there. My son…" He couldn't fight the tears that were falling from his blazing red eyes. The butler nodded, and started up the limo. "I am very sorry for the lost, your majesty."

…

At the hospital Liz was just signing some papers. "He would still need a few more days of rest," the nurse said, looking over the now sleeping LB, who was in a little bed.

Liz nodded and thanked the nurse for taking care of him. She soon grabbed the little bed that held the little ghost inside and went out the door.

…

"There!" Vivian said as the last of the luggage was on the old creaky floor. There was a total of six bags of what was left of food, some blankets, and Liz's stuff. Vivian too, had her own bag of her stuff. BB, Boolossus, and Boolet were on the steps of the house looking at an 'I Spy' book.

Boolet was still a young Boo so she didn't get how to find stuff, so she mostly watched the other two look for stuff.

Then the sound of tires on gravel can be heard as Vivian sighed, Liz must be coming… But it wasn't. The sight of the grey limo coming down the driveway made all four looked up. The sight of the limo caused Boolossus to tear up, "D-D-Daddy…" she sniffed.

BB's eyes were wide, finally he will finally meet the king. Mr. Shivers stepped out first, then King Boo, who spotted the three Boos and the shadow siren watching him.

"Vivian, good afternoon." The king spoke, having a hint of sadness in the tone. Vivian bowed to the king, "And good afternoon to you, your majesty." King Boo then took notice of his daughter and granddaughter, and then took note of BB.

"Boolossus…" He couldn't take anymore and rushed over to hug his daughter hard. "Daddy…" BB watched this with sadness, at least there was a father who cared. Boolet only smiled as she tried to reach out to her grandfather.

King Boo saw this and picked her up, "I'm glad… you two are safe…" Boolossus then sobbed hard and BB held her. "You must be BB, right?" The big Boo nodded, "Yeah." King Boo gave him a small smile, "Thank you for looking after them."

BB smiled back and then tried to calm down the princess. Just then Liz's car came from the driveway, Vivian sighed and went over to her friend. Liz held her figure to her mouth as if to 'shh' her friend. BB then looked up, and nearly sobbed himself.

There in Liz's arms, was his little brother LB. He was just awake, his yellow eyes wander left and right as if he wanted to know where he was. As soon as he spotted BB, he giggled and smiled causing Liz to look at him. BB then floated over to Liz, who told him everything the nurse told her. BB nodded and notice the tail.

He suddenly felt a wave of pain as he saw that tail. It was a lightning shape tail.

Liz then saw the look on BB's face, and hugged him.

…

This story was a not only a happy ending, but also sad. This is a warning to people who have children. There are a lot of bad parents out there who won't care about the children but themselves, but then there is something else: drugs, fighting, and abuse.

Next time you see a child or that parent of that said child on the news on TV, internet, and from other people please think of what that poor child has to go through.

To parents who have children: please think of them. You may not know this, but you have 18 years of that child's life to care for until they move out.

To the parents who will have children: Don't ever make the wrong choices, it will always come to bite you back. Think about what to do before having that future with that soon to be child.

This is a warning, my name is BB. And that was my story.


End file.
